The Alliance
by skylar556
Summary: Skylar and her Sister, Scarlet have been called upon by the new King, Legolas. As her and 5 other Elfs Take on a task for the King she is learning more and more about herself.


"Will you just give me my sword! We had a deal!! " she Shouted in the saloon "Hehe girl.. you don't know the first step to business" the salesman said to her. she started to become mad, yes she might only be a teen but she is as powerful and as smart as any grown person "How about you give me my sword that I earned before I go get the bartender included! " She said to the 'business Man' she was working with for a new sword "How about you calm down ladi, No need to get the bartender included" The 'business man' said "Ugh!" Just give me my sword, the deal was If I got you that Trolls head you would give me the Enchanted Rose Sword! So do your end of the deal and give it to me!" Skylar saw the sword was sitting on the side of the table and the trolls head on the opposite side next to the man, she was outraged and began to go 'sit down' as she she still down her hand crept up the bottom of the table. Her hand got to the side and she made one quick movement and grab the sword and stood up and ran she ran out the saloon into the elven streets she heard the man stand up and yell "Hey!! Thats not busniss that's stealing!!" I ran and ran. I got to an alley way and finally looked behind me... he might have not followed...just in case I looked around... a fire escape... I looked down. There was a dumpster... I jump into the edge of it and then then grabbed the edge of the fire escape. I looked around to see him in the crowd on the streets, I better move quick. I pull myself up and run up the stairs till I get to the final floor of the building I open the window and jump into the room. "Hey.. why you come thro the fire escape... again? I thought you said you would stop that" A girl says from another room. I walk towards the voice, "Hey... Sorry I... just wanted to do some parkour?" I said to the girl "Sky as your twin I know when your lying... what did you do this time??" My twin sister said turning around to face me as I held up the sword. "The business man wouldn't give it to me even tho I had the trolls head. .so I swiped it. That's not stealing that's just finishing the deal that he wouldn't finish. " she laughed she walked up to me and grabbed the sword and carried it over to my sword rack "OK plus I'm going to but it over there because you know the rule no swords around the house." she said walking towards the kitchen "Now go clean up, Dinner will be ready soon." she says finishing up dinner. I walk to the bathroom and wash my face and hands, until I heard a knock at the door. Sense Scarlet was busy I went to get the door, to my surprise there were Guards from the city at the door of our place. "Scarlet, Go get Seàn from his room. Yes, How may I help you?" I ask to the guards. With a deep voiceone replies "We have to escort you to the King, at this moment" As I stand there Confused of why one goes to grab my arn to pull me I straggle back to a fighting position "Why, I will not go with out the Knowledge of what I'm going there for!?" As The one who went to grab me groans the other one stands there "The King want warriors in the village to do a special 'Job' for him" as I relax I look into Seàns room to see Scarlet holding Seàn hand looking at me not wanting to come out "I'll come, But my sister will have to come with me, with my younger brother." The guards nodded, as Scarlet and Seàn walk out I start walking out of the house as Scarlet and Seàn follow. I was filling the guards through the busy streets of Melilad. As we walked into the huge Palace, I saw 4 Male elfs, and 1 female elf. As the guards go to the side of the palace doors, I signal Scarlet to let Seàn go with one of the maids to watch him, as I have worked her before and most workers know my name. As I walk up to King Legolas. I bow to him. "Yes, Sir" I say to The King. "Skylar, I have call upon you for a special reason. There is a certain danger that I do not want my untrained villagers to be in. So I have call upon you and Other warriors of the villagers to take care of it. As I trust yoy, and have worked with you multiple times before, I wish you to work with them, and watch over them. I will take care of Seàn personally" I stand there and nod "Thank you Your Majesty, My sister will be accompanying me on the trip then" As I turn away from the King I walk towards the Baracks.


End file.
